tera_guidesfandomcom-20200215-history
Guild:World Bosses
World Bosses (WBs) are named BAMS (Big Ass Monsters) through out the world of TERA. They are easily recognized by the icons shown beside their names above their heads. You will see the standard BAM Icon and the World Boss Icon. NOTE: As of 3/3/2013 this Guide is still a work in progress. I do not have the locations for World Bosses between the levels of 48-55, as I do not have a character in TERA in this level range to obtain the quests to verify levels, names or locations. Additionally, many World Bosses have more than one possible spawn point in the areas where they can be found. I do not have all of the alternate locations at this time. As I come across any missing information, it will be added to this guide. Things to Note About World Bosses Quests for World Bosses come in two forms; Guild Suppression and Vanarch Orders. These quests are obtained at the Valkyon Federation Mission boards in major cities and outlaying towns. Quest completions will stack, so you can kill the same World Boss multiple times and wait to turn them in all at once, rather than waste time by running back and forth between kills. World Bosses are on a one hour re-spawn timer, once killed. World Bosses do not tend to remain in static locations. They often wander around the area of their spawn points. Be sure to check every possible spawn point in the zone while you are out hunting. Just because you do not find the WB in one location, does not mean it might not be up in a different location. They can often be spawned at multiple locations at the same time. Be sure to check every channel if the zone has multiple channels available. Just because you do not see the WB in Channel 1 does not mean it might not be spawned in another channel. Killing the same boss in every possible channel means multiple quest turn-ins and more policy points. Guild Suppression Quests reward you with 4 Catharnac Tokens for each time you turn in the quest. These tokens can be used by your Guild Leader to maintain the level of your guild. Guild levels range from 1 to 3. The higher your guild level, the better the quality of the guild rewards available at Guild Reward NPCs. When fighting World Bosses at the appropriate levels, it is suggested to take them down with a well-balanced party. However, they can be taken down with fewer than five party members. Once you have out-leveled World Bosses, the Guild Suppression and Vanarch Quests will no longer be available to you at the Valkyon Mission Boards. If you have the quests in your Guild Quest Log, and out-level them, they will state "no longer eligible" in your quest log. By the time you reach level 60, you can only obtain Guild Suppression and Vanarch Order quests for WBs from level 56-60. (Susurrus Woods through Granarkus) Your party members must all be within the appropriate level range of each other and the World Boss, in order to receive credit for the kill to update your quests. Additionally, you may not receive help from outside the party by higher level players, or you will not receive credit. For example, if you have a higher level healer outside the party, casting heals or healing circles, if you have someone taunting to hold aggro, or if you have someone doing DPS from outside the party. Vanarchy Tips If you are in a Vanarch Guild, be sure to visit the Valkyon Federation Mission Boards to obtain the Guild Suppression and Vanarch Quests that are available in your level range. Doing so will allow you to earn Catharnac Tokens and Policy Points at the same time, while completing the quests. Vanarch Quests will reward 500 policy points for each time you turn in the quest. These policy points are used by your Guild Leader to maintain NPCs in the province that your Guild resides over as Vanarch. When actively hunting World Bosses as a Vanarch Guild, it is highly recommended that you hunt them with a full party so that your guild may benefit from obtaining as many policy points as possible, per kill. While actively hunting World Bosses, it is wise to organize your group and send individuals to scout different locations simultaneously, to save time. Do not get discouraged if you do not always manage to find a World Boss while you are hunting. World Bosses are highly-sought after targets for all Vanarch Guilds, so there will be competition. You will still get quest credit for hunting World Bosses with non-guild members in your party. Locations By Level Range ORANGE dots on the maps indicate the spawn location according to your Quest Log. RED dots on the maps indicate alternative locations where they have a chance of spawning. Always be sure to survey these areas carefully, because these mobs often wander near their spawn points. 20's CLICK ON SLIDESHOW TO VIEW FULL SIZE & OPERATE MANUALLY 20Arakia.jpg|Lvl 20 WB Arakia - Valley of Titans 21Lanok.jpg|LvL 21 WB Lanok - Oblivion Woods 25Barraq.jpg|LvL 25 WB Barraq - Celestial Hills 27Atrocitas.jpg|LvL 27 WB Atrocitas - Cliffs of Insanity 29JuvenileOvalith.jpg|LvL 29 WB Juvenile Ovalith - Vale of Fang 30's CLICK ON SLIDESHOW TO VIEW FULL SIZE & OPERATE MANUALLY 32Deathglare.jpg|LvL 32 WB Deathglare - Basilisk Craig 35Abraxis.jpg|LvL 35 WB Abraxis - Mistmoor Island 37Trunus.jpg|LvL 37 WB Trunus - Lake of Tears 39Solrachnus.jpg|LvL 39 WB Solrachnus - Aurem Road 40's CLICK ON SLIDESHOW TO VIEW FULL SIZE & OPERATE MANUALLY 42Andras.jpg|LvL 42 WB Andras - Blessing Basin 44Terkasia.jpg|LvL 44 WB Terkasia - Blightwood 46Marutash.jpg|LvL 46 WB Marutash - Tempest Reach 46Kestol.jpg|LvL 46 WB Kestol - Tempest Reach 46Teriak.jpg|LvL 46 WB Teriak - Frost Reach 50's CLICK ON SLIDESHOW TO VIEW FULL SIZE & OPERATE MANUALLY 52Frygaras.jpg|LvL 52 WB Frygaras - Frost Reach 56Raethyark.jpg|LvL 56 WB Raethyark - Susurrus Woods 57Nyxarras.jpg|LvL 57 WB - Nyxarras - Sienna Canyon 58Huzrat.jpg|LvL 58 WB Huzrat the Tyrant - Wyrmgorge 58KelthuzadVulcan.jpg|LvL 58 WB Kelthuzad Vulcan - Tor Exul 59MaeviaBroodmother.jpg|LvL 59 WB Maevia aka Broodmother - Seeliewood 60's CLICK ON SLIDESHOW TO VIEW FULL SIZE & OPERATE MANUALLY 60Linyphi.jpg|LvL 60 WB Linyphi - Vale of Spires 60YunarasSnaggletooth.jpg|LvL 60 WB Yunaras Snaggletooth - Plain of the Damned 60Draelteryx.jpg|LvL 60 WB Draelteryx - Thrallhold 60Husaras.jpg|LvL 60 WB Hursaras - Khanovar Front 60Volsurus.jpg|LvL 60 WB Volsurus - Argonea 60Disholok.jpg|LvL 60 WB Disholok - Granarkus